


Coat

by Haxxor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxor/pseuds/Haxxor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John have to leave and Rose realizes how much she'll miss them, one in particular. Set before the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coat

Your name is Rose Lalonde. At this moment in time you are cold, wet and in your pyjamas, much in contrast to your desire to be warm and dry ( you still preferred to keep the pjs). The two reasons you are not either of those things are currently standing next to you. The one standing closest is named Dave Strider and he is an insufferable prick. Mainly because you are currently mad at him.

The other one is John Egbert, and you aren't mad at him, so he is a kind, and sometimes funny mutual friend of yours and Dave's. Currently all three of you are waiting for Dave's guardian, the mysterious 'Bro' to come and take the boys back to Dave's apartment after having stayed the week here at your place. From there John would be driven to the airport and fly home to a waiting Mr.Egbert.

You do not really want to admit it but you will be sad to see them go. This had been the first time you'd met them in person, with the unfortunate exclusion of Jade despite all of your best efforts to include her. She was taking it well, and you promised to try even harder next time, though you had no idea when that day would come. It had taken quite a lot of string pulling and money saving on all your parts to fly John over to Dave's city, and even more to pay for the gas bills Bro would face driving all the way to your home. You had begun to believe Dave's statements on Bro's level of coolness when he agreed to the few day trip without even taking more than a moment to think it over. The driving money had come mainly from your mother, who had also paid for John's return ticket, and though you knew it was a jab at you, you were still grateful. This was one instance where you didn't jab back, and instead had given your mother a hug.

But back to why you were out in the rain when the house was RIGHT THERE and dry. Dave had insisted that his Bro would be here any minute...about ten minutes ago. You don't understand why you all have to wait out here if he's running late and you say so, hoping Dave catches the vague discomfort in your expression as he looks at you over the rim of his water-speckled shades. You've found that sometimes boys can be a bit slow at noticing things like that.

He just sort of shrugs at you, and you are just about to ask him if he would like a photo instead when he turns away and unzips his coat. You try to question him, but he doesn't answer, pulling his arms from the relatively awesome sweater-jacket's sleeves and shaking it out before placing around your shoulders.

He asks if that's better and you nod, a bit surprised, but pleased. The coat was still warm from his body heat and appeared to be much more water-proof than your admittedly thin pjs, with a soft inner lining that guarded well against the breeze kicking up. He's smirking at you now, a slow lazy sort of smirk as the wind musses up his shaggy blond hair. You thank him carefully, wary of any ulterior motive behind it, but he just waves it off and allows John to command his attention by means of saying something deserving of a 'noogie'.

The boys chase each other around your expansive yard as you watch, warm and snug in Dave's coat, with a small smile on your face. You will miss these idiots. Probably a lot more than you think, and you know this. You laugh as Dave tackles John to the mud and they roll haphazardly in the grass, laughing like the morons they were. Lovable morons.

The smile on your face freezes up when you notice Bro driving up the way, and you sigh to yourself, calling to the boys. They get up, sheepishly for John and as cool as the wind for Dave, and you walk them to the car. You start to pull off the coat to return it while they toss their bags in the back, but Dave hops into the passenger side before you can, sending you another lazy smile, leaving it in your hands as John gives you a tight, slightly messy hug and climbed in the back with their bags.

You wave goodbye until you can't see the car anymore, and maybe a little longer. When you finally stop, a lonely, longing feeling in your gut. You smile, your eyes a little bit watery, and press the coat against your face, feeling so happy to have met them...met him in person, and you swear to yourself it won't be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this a while back, based off an RP. So, if you like it that's great, and if not I'm sorry it's not your cup of tea, but thank you to anyone who reads this, regardless of whether you like it. I'm grateful you took the time to look and decide. :)


End file.
